Variety is the Spice of Life
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Charlie doesn't know how this all works but some how it does


The sex as…complicated. There's so many of them which is bad enough but given that some of them are related…yeah, that doesn't really help things.

Even in the beginning it was complicated. Not for Duncan of course. Man, woman, in between, she didn't care as long you're pretty and she gets off first. For Charlie, Connor, and Monroe; things were difficult at first. Charlie and Monroe had history that made for amazing angry sex but wasn't really something you could build on. Monroe and Connor are related so sex was out of the question. Mostly. Connor seemed up for anything as long as he's given attention and praise. (Honestly, Charlie's pretty sure she could make him orgasm from praise alone. She has to try that one day)

Duncan is their bridge and they learn to make it work. They even achieve an understanding of sorts after a while. It's amazing the kinds of things you can learn from pillow talk. Even when it's more of a pillow discussion hall with all of them in the bed at once.

Connor and Bass found security in their new lifestyle and acceptance both had been longing for. Charlie thrived in her role as Duncan's second. She loved the way people know who she is with a look. It's as if all of their lives were leading up to this moment. This was what they were meant to be.

Things changed again when Danny and Jason came walking up out of the desert with no word of warning or any idea where they've come from. (Charlie suspects they're a peace offering from the nano tech. The tribe doesn't go near the eastern sea board and the nano doesn't invade the desert. An uneasy truce but a truce all the same.)

Duncan was delighted. More pretty boys who can follow orders. For her, it's like Christmas morning. But Duncan was always the most adapitable person out there For the rest of them, it takes some adjusting.

Connor briefly felt like he was being replaced which was surprisingly useful. He started stepping up his game in and out of the bedroom. It took a little time but he learned to share Charlie with Jason who was his main competition. After a little more time, he and Jason learn that it really isn't a competition at all. Charlie realized, with Duncan's help, that she didn't have to choose between them. The tents were big enough for everyone.

Danny posed a different problem. Not for Charlie of course. He's her brother and she's never looked at him that way. (Except maybe once when she was a teenager and just about everything made her horny. She's not telling anyone about that though.)

But Duncan had no problems looking at him like that. None at all. He was young and new and barely touched by anyone. It was like her own little puppy she could teach all sorts of new tricks to. Except she spent a lot of time teaching him tricks which made Bass feel like he was being replaced by the younger generation. The egos in this relationship were the worst part. Or maybe it was just that six people were not meant to be in a relationship together. It was a hard call.

Duncan managed to soothe Bass by saying she wanted an heir to the clan and he needed to provide for it. She insisted she couldn't design a better father than Bass. Charlie was impressed with how quickly his attitude did a 180. Though she could bark orders like a general and fight until the sun went down, she could still learn from Duncan when it came to men and matters of the bed room. Charlie was also glad the clan wouldn't fall to her if something happened to Duncan. She preferred not having all those lives in her hands every day. People like Duncan were more cut out for those jobs.

Of course Duncan likes to keep things interesting so sometimes they had to dance around their squeamishness. Duncan didn't force anything. She was polite like that. She didn't get off on watching family members bang or anything so that wasn't much of an issue. But what Duncan does like is the idea of more than one person in the bed with her. And her bed is big enough that all of them can fit if that's what they want that night.

So sometimes it would get a little awkward when Charlie was fucking Connor and Duncan was trying to get off with Danny or something to that affect. A part of Charlie wished she could be like the other woman and just enjoy sensation no matter who's giving it to her. But she was wound differently than the warlord and so are their boys. They learned to make it work though. Learned that unless there was deliberate groping going on, there was no reason to freeze up if family member happened to grab you in the throes of passion. Outside of the bedroom…well, never let it bed said their lives aren't continuously interesting.


End file.
